Problematic Wetness
by Kitsune's Black Blood Rose
Summary: After a riveting dinner with the gang, Kakeru and Takemaru are alone while cleaning their home. Water spills, they both trip, provocative position, an unheard knock at the door... and boom, the problem ensues.


**A/N: And so I noticed that this story was created a _LONG_ time ago by me when I was going through an obsession with this lovely manga. *Turns in shame.* I am amazed at how my writing has improved since time of it's creation (and in comparison to my other stories), but I find that it was acceptable for me at the time—even though I am not completely satisfied with it now. The one thing I must state is, that I feel like this has to be one of the _cheesiest_ things I have _ever_ written, rivaled only by another story I wrote as a bet. I mean jeez! Oh, and it should also be noted that there may be some grammatical mistakes since, again, it was so long ago and I felt too lazy to look at this with the critical eye that I usually do. **

**But without further adieu, here is the story. **

* * *

"Kakeru!"

"Yeeesss!"

Takemaru entered the kitchen, handing Kakeru another few dishes. The friends had gotten together to have dinner and the two decided to clean up the aftermath. Takemaru was assigned to sweep and rearrange everything to what it once was, while Kakeru was in charge of washing the dishes, cups, pots (ect.); wipe down the table, and mop.

"Set them down right there."

"Okay."

Putting the set of dishes down, Takemaru noticed that some of the water spilled on the counter and dripped on to the floor.

"Be careful okay." Takemaru began, "Don't slip and fall. It would be sinful to see you get hurt."

A light blush crossed Kakeru's cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Gosh. You're so overly protective of me sometimes."

Takemaru gave Kakeru a peck on his cheek.

"Is it my fault that I want to keep my possessions safe?"

"Takemaru!" Kakeru whined, "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't refer to me as something that belongs to you!"

"Sorry. I simply love you too much to admit that I can't keep you forever."

Takemaru gave Kakeru's head a gentle rub, ruffling his hair.

"That's not true! Takemaru does have Kakeru for ever…It's just sometimes I go out with friends. But that's it! Other than that I'm always with you."

Takemaru's eyes widened for the slightest second at what he said but returned with a happy softness.

_That blush on his face is too cute!_

Not being able to resist, Takemaru hugged Kakeru tightly and possessively, peppering light kisses onto his face.

"If you continue to say cute things like that, I will surely get into quite some trouble."

A smile appeared on Kakeru's face as he hugged Takemaru back.

"Don't worry Takemaru! Kakeru will protect you."

_It's remarks and actions like that, that set me up for problems._

"By the way," Takemaru then said as if he just now remembered, "Dinner was amazing as always."

"Not really," Kakeru said turning his face to the side, the blush deepening, "Xiao Long did most of it. I just helped out a little."

"Regardless."

Takemaru nuzzled Kakeru.

"Everything made by your hands is delectable."

"Takemaru's such a flirt."

"Only with you."

This comment prompted Kakeru to giggle.

"Better be. Now go on, I have to finish off the dishes here. You should finish up too."

"Alright, alright."

Though reluctantly, Takemaru let go of Kakeru and left to complete his chores.

XxXx

Finally done. I wonder if Kakeru is too….Kakeru…Dear god, I love that boy.

_**Crash!**_

"Ow!"

Takemaru's immediate reaction to his lover's cry was to rush over to the kitchen.

"Kakeru! Are you okay?"

Takemaru came upon the sight of Kakeru throwing away some glass object while sucking his finger in an attempt to ease some sort of pain.

"I'm okay. I just got a small cut."

"It doesn't matter! I don't want you getting hurt in any way!"

Takemaru walked up to Kakeru removing the finger from his mouth and examining it. Indeed it was small and was only bleeding a little, but you can never be too safe when it comes to injuries.

"Wait right here."

Kakeru waited obediently as Takemaru left the reentered the kitchen with a bandage. After treating said wound he kissed his hand as if it were that of a bride, bringing forth a blush to Kakeru.

"I-I told you that I was fine, Takemaru. It was nothing serious."

"Nonetheless, you can never be too careful when it comes to you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kakeru said flustered, taking what he said as a bit of an insult.

"This."

Before Kakeru could interject once more, Takemaru caught his words with a kiss. Though the blush on Kakeru's face deepened as the kiss did, he didn't care. Nothing around them mattered at the moment. Only the passionate lips that connected to one another was worthy of focusing on. The kiss being shared with the lifelong lover in which they formed a bond with. Takemaru's arms slinked around Kakeru's waist, as his wrapped around Takemaru's neck, pulling each other closer.

Time seemed to freeze for the couple…but not for long. Trying to stabilize himself from the mind numbing kiss, Kakeru took a step. This was a mistake on his part because this caused him to slip backwards, taking Takemaru with him.

There they lay on the floor. Takemaru was, not only on top of, but in between the legs of Kakeru. This situation probably wouldn't have been so bad, if it wasn't for the fact that…

XxXx

**_Knock, knock!_**

"Hello!"

Despite her efforts it seemed that they hadn't heard her. Ayano became increasingly frustrated with every second.

"Maybe they went to sleep…" Joi then suggested.

"But we didn't leave to long ago."

"You never know." Kaito then added.

"Yeah, but Kakeru doesn't usually go to bed this early."

Ayano gave a sigh then rested her hand on the door knob. With an accidental twist she noticed that the door was unlocked.

"Huh?"

She then turned the knob completely and entered the home.

"Unlocked, huh?" Xiao Long then questioned, "That's not normal."

As they continued on, Ayano was about to call out when…

"Uhhh…"

A groan, or at least what it was meant to be, reverberated around the silent house.

"Moaning?" The 4 teens questioned in unison.

Kaito, out of curiosity of the sudden sound, then travel to the kitchen to where he froze upon what he saw. Takemaru between Kakeru's legs, hands on either side of the poor child's head, all while hovering over him. The fact that the reddish-pink blush was still evident on Kakeru's face didn't make the situation look any better. But horribly enough, this meant trouble…for Takemaru that is!

Kaito's eye twitched as a flame formed in his hand, while Joi ad Xiao Long cracked their fists.

Once readied for a fight, the trio suddenly spoke (in unison of course) in a fearsome, menacing, tone.

"What part of _'only **light** kisses'_ did you not understand?"

Only now realizing the compromising position they were in, Takemaru sat up then began to stammer in a desperate attempt to explain the situation.

"I-i-i-it's n-n-not wh-what you think! R-really! Th-this i-i-is j-just a m-misunderstanding! K-Kakeru! Tell them!"

But sadly his only savior was already being taken up stairs to avert his eyes from the painful sight of his lover, Ayano using the tactic of distraction to coax him along.

"TAKE RESPONIBILITY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

_This was the kind of trouble that I wanted to avoid…Save me Kakeru…PLEASE!_

* * *

**I am sorry for that, but I still value your feed back. :3**


End file.
